


The Kim Doyoung Appreciation Day!

by etherealistiks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung-centric, Established DoJae, M/M, dojae/jaedo week, everyone briefly appears okay, for day 1 of the dojae/jaedo week, happy birthday doyoung, ot21
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealistiks/pseuds/etherealistiks
Summary: It's Doyoung's birthday and the rest of NCT is here to show just how much they appreciate his presence in their life and it all starts with a little breakfast in bed.





	The Kim Doyoung Appreciation Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Doyoung!

Kim Doyoung is a person like no other.

Beyond his urges to just laze around on his bed lies someone dedicated to his craft. He might have had tricks up his sleeve, learning choreos faster than his members but the passion, the dedication he held within every stage, they were always there.

He could be a savage, with words piercing through and yet he could be philosophical, with points and views wise beyond his age.

There are moments where he’s blunt, straightforward. If there’s something that needs to be said, he would speak his mind. Still, there are times where he chooses what he says carefully, knowing that his words can and will have an effect to someone.

He’s also caring. He might act nonchalant to his members at times but everyone knows how he’d jump to everyone’s comfort and defense should they ever need them. He’s a pillar of protection, a sturdy shoulder they can all lean into.

Kim Doyoung is a great person and today, they’ll show him just exactly how thankful each of them are to have met him in their life. Today, it’s all about Doyoung and his special day.

It officially started with a breakfast in bed and with Jaehyun gently waking him up. The sunny side up placed on top of the fried rice had been a little burnt on the sides just as how he prefers them and there was a glass of milk instead of the usual orange juice the older would often prefer for breakfast. The cookie for dessert already had a bite on them but Doyoung doesn’t mind, Jaehyun always ends up having them anyway.

“Did you just attempt to make me breakfast, again?”

“How did you know?”

“You can only cook eggs this way. You can’t poach.. Your scrambles are to dry and you undercook hard boiled ones”

“... okay maybe I did cook you breakfast” Jaehyun smiled, his dimples showing “And it’s served in bed! A quality service from Jaehyun to his beloved Doyoung!”

The older let out a small chuckle motioning for the younger to lean in closer. He smiled,placing a soft kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek.

“You know, it would’ve been better if the kiss was here” Jaehyun spoke, touching his lips with his fingers.

“Too bad, I’m having breakfast!” The older teased, shoving a spoonful of the fried rice and smirking at the younger. Jaehyun ends up pouting but soon let out a full blown smile.

“Happy Birthday, Love!”

Doyoung isn’t really one for endearing terms of love but for Jaehyun there’s a exception. “Thank you, Jae”

“Now, hurry up cause your day is just getting started!”

 

-//-

 

There next stop is a craft store.

“What are we doing here exactly?” Doyoung had asked in confusion. None of them are really into arts and crafting them.

“If I had an idea, I still wouldn’t be telling you. Now go get inside, they’re waiting for you!” The younger gently pushed Doyoung towards the door. “Enjoy and I’ll see you later back at the dorms, okay?”

“Okay?” Doyoung spoke more in a questioning manner “Wait! Who is waiting for me?” Doyoung looked behind but Jaehyun is nowhere to be seen. Well that was confusing.

“Hyung! Finally, we’ve been waiting for you!”

“Jisung?” There’s there maknae with Jaemin and Chenle in tow.

“This way, hyung!” Chenle grabbed their hyungs hand, guiding him until they reached a door at the side of the craft store. Wait? Isn’t this place supposed to be for authorized persons only? Jaemin opened the door, revealing the rest of dream. Even Mark was there, with a glue gun in one hand and a

“Sit down, hyung!” Jeno pat the empty space beside him.

“What exactly is going on?”

“We have this room rented for at least a few hours, we want to spend time with you here hyung!” Mark explained.

“Yeah, since it’s your birthday today, we want to do something special with you! To thank you for looking after us and making sure we’re always cared for!” Jeno added, eyes almost disappearing with his smile.  
“That’s a really nice gesture” the older member smiled in appreciation “But, why in a craft store?”

“We want to have a bonding activity with you but all our suggestions are overrated ones” Donghyuck explained “But then, Renjun came up with the idea of us doing crafts together so here we are”

“It would be fun, hyung!” The boy mentioned spoke from his own corner, a glue gun held in one hand and a paper flower folding on the other.

“It does look like it’s fun”

Doyoung did end up having fun creating crafts with the younger ones. Though it had been weird how they had often engaged to asking him personal questions as if they had been the personified version of a slam book. What’s his favorite color? His favorite number? His motto in life?

Well, it’s the digital era, they could easily pass as one.

On the other side, he managed to create a hand made card for Jaehyun. Guess he’s not giving his boyfriend a store bought card for the first time ever since their relationship.

“Hyung, thanks for spending time with us!” Jeno spoke as the door opened revealing Yuta and Taeil. “But now, go! Your day is just starting!”

“Happy Birthday, hyung!”

“You’ve had your time, dreamies! Go finish your crafting. Now it’s our Doyoung time!” Yuta linked his arm with the other with Taeil following soon after, trapping Doyoung in between them “Now off we go, birthday boy! Sicheng and Jungwoo are waiting for us outside”

Doyoung can only let himself get dragged again that day.

His day indeed is just starting!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for day 1 of the jaedo/dojae week! Do check out the other entries on @jaedo_week on twitter and @dojae_week here on ao3!


End file.
